theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Euronia
Euronia is a planet that is very similar to Earth. It exists in a galaxy that resembles our own. The inhabitants of Euronia are known as Euronians, a humanoid race that possess supernatural abilities. The rulers of the planet are King Xzar and Queen Eviron. Their one and only son being Kale Oliver. Characteristics Euronia resembles Earth, with a few exceptions. On the surface, the planets waters are completely clean and the air is pure. There are never hurricans or earthquakes and never any tornadoes. It is the perfect planet to live on. Euronians The people of Euronia are known as Euronians. They are very beautiful and completely healthy. They are much more advanced than the people of Earth. They possess abilities that have allowed them to create technology that creates no pollution and allows electricity and water systems without creating waste on the planet. Once they hit adulthood, they start aging slower than humans. For every 2 human years they only age one year. The Royal Family The royal family are King Xzar, Queen Eviron, and Prince Kale. Xzar is the son of the deceased King Aknard and Queen Amarath, the rulers of the North District. Eviron is the daughter of King Itsard and Queen Orliano of the South District. Powers the royal family possesses King Xzar - Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Teleportation ; Queen Eviron - Premonition, Empathy, and Levitation Prince Kale - Telekinesis, Telempathy, Portal Creation, and Premonition Chair Of Atrium It is the throne that the king sits in. His ancestor, Atrium, was the very first king of the planet for his being so smart. He built a throne that upon someone from his bloodline sitting on it it would activate it, the one sitting there having their powers advanced to the highest extent. However, for many centuries the chair has not been activated as it is only to be activated when the planet is in dire need for protection. War An alien race known as the Obsidians invade Euronia. Xzar and Eviron is killed and Kale is believed to be killed. Without a ruler, the Obsidians take over. However, they can not fully take over as the Chair of Atrium is not activated. Without someone of Atriums blood line sitting in it, the Obsidians have trouble trying to control the people as they don't have full power to do so and the people have powers that are capable of killing an Obsidian. Return Of Kale When Kale returns the Obsidians are angered. They know he is a threat. He finds his way to the char but is attacked and falls into the chair as he is bleeding. However, he activates the chair and he is filled with light. After the light fades he is gone. He is now behind the Obsian leader and kills them with each. He then uses this new powers to kill all Obsidians, even those on the other side of the planet, just by concentrating on them. They all seem to disintegrate. Powers Kale Acquired Via Chair Of Atrium Advanced Telekinesis, Super Speed, Super Strength, Durability, Teleportation, Advanced Telepathy (This combinsed with the Advanced Telekinesis he was able to use Advanced Telekinesis), Astral Premonition, Instant Regeneration, Intuitive Aptitude, and Intuitive Intelligence. However, when the time line was changed Kale never came back to Euronia. It is unknown what happened to Euronia.